Escape
by Chia4
Summary: To be an Alcoyte. Terrorizing humans, living on your own, free room and board. There's only one catch: Once you become an Alcoyte you stay with the Alcoytes.


Escape  
  
Rating: pg-13 for now. I hope I don't have to raise it, but like my sister, T-babe, I like to write gore. Though I'm probably not even half as good...  
  
A/N: This is my first story that I've done all by myself and posted on my name. There are OC's in this but they won't be the stars. My OC's are there for character depth.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, with the exception of Atlanta and Jane Roxanne Summerland. I don't own that e-mail address.   
  
I don't own the scrunchie in my hair or the pants on my butt. As you can see, I don't own much.   
  
To Fanfiction.net: My e-mail hasn't been working lately. Any messages need to be sent to my sister, Tokoybabe2041@msn.com mailto:Tokoybabe2041@msn.com Thanks!  
  
Good luck to me and enjoy to you.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"I'm hungry!" a high pitched voice whined."Feed me!"  
  
"Pyro, jus' shuddup already! We heard you de firs' 30 times!" Gambit yelled irritably. "I'm hungry too."   
  
"Where's Colossus? He knows how to cook." Pyro moaned.   
  
Gambit rolled his eyes. "Ah don' know! He didn' leave a note on the fridge." He turned to a rather pale-looking black woman. "You alright? Atlanta?"  
  
Atlanta groaned.  
  
"Get up! I'm just as hungry as you!" Pyro yelled, outraged.   
  
Atlanta looked up. There were huge bags underneath her bloodshot, copper eyes. She looked like death warmed over. A soft smile graced her face. "Pyro...", she said sweetly as she stood and sauntered around her table to him. "Allardyce..."she whispered wrapping her arms around him from behind.   
  
Gambit struggled to control his laughter at the sight of 'Pyro the Pimp' stiffening under Atlanta's hands. "Wha's da matta', Pyro? Yo' afraid o' de femme?"   
  
Atlanta grinned. "You aren't afraid of little old me, are you?" she cooed caressing his chest. "St. John? John?"  
  
"Yeah, little John. Wha's de problem?" Gambit chuckled.  
  
"Johnny..." Atlanta purred into his ear. "I haven't slept in three days. I just broke a $50 finger nail cleaning up after you two. I haven't eaten in two days." she continued softly. "I need a shower! I have a hangover! Don't mess with me!" she roared squeezing the breath out of him.   
  
Pyro winced. "Make 'er stop!" he gasped.   
  
Gambit exploded with peals of repressed laughter. "Fire-bug, you always were good fo' a laugh!" With a look of distaste, Atlanta released Pyro and sat back in her original semi-unconscious state. "Hey, befo' you back inta yo' self-induced coma, do ya' know where Mags, Silva', Monsieur Pussycat, or the Russian went?" he asked with a grin firmly anchored onto his face.  
  
"Yeah." she said.  
  
"Well..." Pyro led.  
  
  
  
"Um...Quickie is commanding those poor Brotherhood boys, Sabertooth is hunting for Badger-"  
  
  
  
"Wolverine." Pyro corrected.  
  
"Right. Anyway Sabertooth is hunting Wolverine and Magneto took Colossus to Russia." she finished.   
  
Gambit frowned. "Why would he take him anywhere near his home? Mags knows any of us would attempt to escape if he took us within a hun'erd miles a home. 'Specially Colossus."  
  
Atlanta yawned. "I know. But Mastermind found out about something Colossus was trying to hide."  
  
Pyro started flicking his lighter anxiously. "Like what?"  
  
"Even I only know so much." she said.  
  
Gambit wrinkled his nose. Something wasn't right...  
  
"Are you done interrogating me?" Atlanta asked irritably.   
  
"Sho'..." Gambit trailed off.   
  
Pyro got a demented look on his face. "Um...Atlanta?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why haven't you been sleeping?"   
  
"I've been working."  
  
  
  
"Which job? Alcoyte or crack hor?"  
  
Atlanta jumped out of her seat and reached for Pyro, But before she could catch him, Gambit grabbed her. "Let me go! When I get a hold of you, you son-of-a-"  
  
"Get a hol' o' yo'-self, girl!" Gambit boomed.  
  
  
  
Pyro laughed. "Awe... Lover to the rescue. So touching."   
  
"Pyro, if she don' kill you on, Remy will and make it look lihke an accident."  
  
"Like you could catch me."  
  
"No one's gunna miss you." Gambit warned.  
  
"But what a way to go!" Pyro sighed.   
  
Atlanta gradually calmed down. Her eyes were shut and she began taking deep breaths. "Pyro." she said barely above a whisper. "Did you forget my power?" Atlanta snapped open her eyes. Her once angry copper eyes were now entirely black, down to the 'whites'.   
  
  
  
Pyro stepped back. "Gambit what's she doing?" Pyro looked around the room. Nothing was there. Every thing was gone. Even the furniture. "Hello?" he called. His trembling voice reverberated off the metal walls. "Gambit? Atlanta?"   
  
  
  
As Pyro took a few steps around the room. A familiar melody started causing him to jerk around. A music box with a twirling, pink ballerina was resting on a wooden table that hadn't been there before. Pyro cocked his head to the side. "Where did you come from?" he whispered cautiously stepping toward it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Gambit looked at Pyro. His eyes were the same pitch black as Atlanta's. 'What the...What is she doin' ta him?' Gambit thought. He felt Atlanta relax under his vicelike grip. Reflexively he loosened up. Her eyes never broke contact with Pyro's. "Atlanta?"  
  
Pyro was frozen solid. The only thing that changed about him was the expression on his face. For now it was an undescribable mixture of curiosity, longing, excitement, and slight fear. For an empath though, the expression was as blank as piece of printing paper. The emotions swirling in a torrent of confusion transferred into Gambit's hypersensitive mind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Pyro's mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Pyro whispered to himself. The room had morphed into a little girl's bedroom. Everything felt so familiar. 'Its impossible. This place burned down years ago...' his thoughts trailed.   
  
"John?" a young girl's voice echoed.  
  
Pyro jolted around to see who spoke. A blonde, blue eyed little girl of about eight stood there behind him. She was smiling innocently in a pink t-shirt and grey shorts. "Carrie?" Pyro spoke softly as tears filled his eyes.   
  
The girl's smile dropped. "John, what's the matter? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.  
  
"You died..."  
  
"Mum! He's doing it again!"she yelled.  
  
"Which it?" a rough female voice sighed. A short, portly woman with grey and red hair came through a doorway. "You look as though you've seen a ghost, Jonny?" she said.  
  
"Mum..." Pyro all but whispered.   
  
"Are you feeling well, love?" she said.   
  
"Mum!" Pyro yelled, tackling her.  
  
"Heavens! What 'as gotten into you?" the woman laughed.  
  
The little girl, Carrie, giggled. "Why did I get the stupid brother?"  
  
"Now, don't be calling your brother a dunce." the woman scolded. "Its Christmas."  
  
Pyro laughed. 'I'm home.' he smiled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time passes. (I need better scene transitions...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyro felt something forcing it's way down his throat. It had a distinct taste of kerosene and plastic. He knew exactly what was happening. He in a burning house. Something grabbed him and pulled him out of the building. A cold plastic tube was forced down his trachea sending his lungs much needed oxygen. 'Let me die! Let me like I should've the first time!' his mind screamed.  
  
He could see the horrible fire engulfing everything he owned. He could hear his mother and sister screaming. He tasted the putrid smoke. But that wasn't what scared him the most. What scared him was when he began to smell burning flesh. What scared him was when the screaming stopped.  
  
  
  
Pyro fought the paramedic holding him down. "Let me go! I've got to help!" he coughed. "Mum! Carrie! I'm coming! Hold on! I'm coming!" Pyro ripped the tube from his mouth and dodged past the firefighters into the inferno. "Hold on! Please! Don't die! I'm coming!"   
  
  
  
He maneuvered his way through the blaze. Just before he lost hope he saw his sister lying in the hall. "Carrie! I'm coming!" he called out desperately. He ran to her and knelt beside her young, still form. "Wake up." he whispered patting her cheek lightly. "Please, Carrie. Do this for me. Please..." he said as tears made white trails in his smoke stained face.   
  
Carrie's eyes flickered open. Her eyes scanned the burning room blindly. "John! John!" she pleaded. Her blank eyes saw something terrifying. "John! Help me!"  
  
"Shhhh...I'm right here!" he comforted stroking her singed hair.   
  
"I can't see! I'm blind!" she screamed. "Don't leave me! John, please don't leave me!"  
  
"Calm down. I won't leave you. I promise." he swore fighting back his tears.  
  
"No! Don't promise! You never keep your promises!"  
  
"I'll keep this one. Come on. Let's get out of here." he said picking her up. The moment he lifted her off the ground he realized she was bleeding heavily. "Oh God..." he trailed off.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" she asked pensively.   
  
"Nothing." he said calmly.  
  
"Don't lie to John!" she cried. "Please, John." tears flooded down her burnt face.   
  
"I said nothing!" he roared causing her to shriek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"   
  
"John..." the girl gasped. Carrie's eyes rolled back into her head and she began having convulsions.   
  
"No! Wake up!" Pyro begged. "Carrie, no! Don't do this to me!" Slowly her twitches and tremors stopped. Her breathing became irregular and ragged. "Please, don't leave me!" he cried sinking to his knees and pulling her close.   
  
"Where's Mum?" Her breathing then completely halted and Carrie went limp.   
  
"Carrie?! Carrie?!" Pyro panicked. "No! NO!" he screamed. His sobs now came freely. His body shook with sorrow and bitterness. Out of nowhere he began to laugh madly. He stood with his dead sister still gently and lovingly in his arms. Pyro's eyes became white and golden aura radiated from his beaten and burned form.   
  
  
  
The blaze around him grew as his laughter became louder and more violent. Torrents of fire ran around him, lifting him off the ground. The flames moved like water, running over every inch of his body. In a sudden explosion, everything around him incinerated.   
  
The firefighters stared in horror, watching Pyro holding the girl protectively hover toward them. "You didn't save her!" he boomed. "She screamed for redemption and all you did was save me!" Tears of rage and anguish poured down his scorched face as he blew up a fire truck, causing the men to scatter.   
  
A piece of the truck sliced a man open. A paramedic ran to help him, but set aflame by a snake of flames. Another man tried to escape, but encircled in a ring of fire. And through all of this chaos, Pyro laughed. His one reaction to this madness was psychotic delight. More sirens could be heard in the background.   
  
A policeman with a megaphone stepped out one of the newly arrived cars. "Set the girl down and release the other hostages." the man said calmly.   
  
Surprise was written across the smiling maniac's face. "The hostages are being punished", Pyro started, winking at a female officer, "and 'the girl', as you so eloquently put it, is both my sister, Carrie, and dead."  
  
The policeman gasped. " 'ow 'bout you set 'er down then?" he questioned cautiously.  
  
"Give her to you incompetent morons?" he laughed. "You're the reasons she died!"   
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
Pyro rolled his eyes. "If these wonderful firemen 'ere would've done their job she'd still be here!" he growled. Something white hot pierced his side causing him to fall 10 feet on his back to the hard ground with a loud crack.  
  
"Great shot, Wilson." the officer with the megaphone said. He walked up to Pyro slowly.   
  
Pyro laughed. "Did you think you could just shoot me and be done with it?" he said as he staggered to his feet, clutching his side with one hand, as gently as ever holding his cold, dead little sister. "Carrie was ten. She was always so optimistic..."  
  
The rescue workers didn't know how to respond to his lunacy. Were they supposed to kill him or comfort him...nothing was working like it was supposed to.   
  
"It's all your fault!" Pyro lashed out. "She was the only thing keeping me alive! Carrie was my last chance, and you took her away without a second thought!" Pyro calmed himself down. His demonic laughter began again, as vicious and demented as before. Pyro gazed into the dead eyes of his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, sis. Please don't be mad at me." he whispered.  
  
Gently, Pyro set her down on the cold, dry ground. Pyro knelt down beside her. His face was void of any emotion, but his eyes gave away his anger, bitterness, and pain. "Forgive me." he said in a hollow voice. Pyro shut her lifeless eyes for the last time.   
  
"Time to avenge my family's death." he said icily. Pyro lifted his open hand slowly above his head. Behind him a horrific beast rose twenty feet into the air. "Die." he ordered. He slashed the sky with his hand. The monster dove into the mass of firefighters, paramedics, and policemen, devouring anything that moved. Just before the monstrosity finished off the last paramedic, it evaporated into the night.   
  
The woman trembled with panic. "Oh, please, oh, please, God, forgive me!" she chanted.   
  
Pyro smiled. Limped over to her and crouched down next to her.  
  
"Stay away from me, you monster!" she shouted.  
  
Pyro leaned in closer. "I am not a monster." he stated proudly. "I control them."  
  
"In that case, Lucifer, I want nothing to do with you." she declared forcefully as she regained her composure.  
  
Pyro smirked wickedly. "You fear my monsters, but not the true Prince of Darkness?"  
  
"No." she said calmly. "I fear neither you or your monsters."   
  
Pyro quirked an eyebrow. "Than what are you afraid of?"   
  
"Only the wrath of God Almighty." she spat venomously. Pyro's beguiled smirk grew.  
  
"No one has ever spoken to like that." he breathed, running his fingers through her bedraggled red hair. He loved this. The fear he invoked, the power of it. 'This is classic.'   
  
The paramedic pulled away. "I don't deal with the Devil." she growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Pyro's grin faded. His eyes searched her face longingly. She was the kind he would never be able to have. Fearless, beautiful, intelligent. He just a sad, lost, angry, little boy. Pyro looked into her green eyes. When his blue met her green he saw just how much she despised him. "Than leave now." he said.  
  
The woman staggered to her feet. "That's it? No catches?" she questioned.  
  
"Woman, what is your name?" Pyro asked, still crouching.  
  
"My name is Jane. Jane Roxanne Summerland." she said cautiously.   
  
"Well, Jane," he said, "there has been too much bloodshed tonight, most of which has been at my hands." Pyro stood. "G'day." he winked as he turned and walked away, still clutching his wounded side.   
  
"Wait!" she called. Pyro turned to her surprised. "Was that girl truly your sister?"  
  
He suddenly grew quiet. "Yes." he swallowed. "My mother died too. I don't have a father." He turned to walk away again.   
  
"What were their names?"  
  
Pyro stopped again. "My sister was Carolina Daphne, and my mother was Savannah Susannah Allardyce."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"St. John." he said not even turning toward her. "My name was St. John."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gambit felt a wave of frustration and fear radiated off of Pyro. He looked down at Atlanta. "What are ya' doin' ta' him?"  
  
"Exacting sweet revenge." Atlanta panted.  
  
"What does dat mean, chere?" he asked.  
  
"I manipulate your mind. I show you your worst nightmares, your fears your desires." she rambled.  
  
"How does dat make you different from Masta' Mind?"  
  
"I play with your emotions, not the way you think." she said as though everyone was taught the difference in grade school.   
  
"Oh..." Gambit nodded, lost. Another surge of emotion slammed into him like a ton of bricks. This time it was frustration and anguish. "Atlanta, cut it off. Remy t'inks yo' revenge has been exacted."   
  
"Just awhile longer..." she trailed off.   
  
Pyro's emotions were beginning to overwhelm Gambit. Masses of pain and rage over took him. It took every bit of sheer willpower to keep it under control. "Atlanta that's enough!" Gambit yelled.   
  
No matter what he said, Atlanta didn't budge. She seemed to be in as much of a trance as Pyro.   
  
  
  
Gambit dropped to his knees clutching his head. Every form of control was failing. Pyro's fears, rage, and passion were taking over him. "Enough!" Gambit lurched to his feet and brought his fist down into Atlanta's face, knocking her to the ground.   
  
Pyro fell over gasping for air. "W-what ha-happened?" he stammered.  
  
Atlanta sat stunned on the ground holding her face. Tears seeped from her squinted eyes. "I warned you, Leroy! I told you not to hit me anymore!"  
  
Gambit stared at her a moment. "Who's Leroy?"  
  
Atlanta gaped. 'No...I didn't...No...' she thought, biting her lip.  
  
Gambit glanced over at a fully recovered Pyro. "Get out." Gambit ordered.   
  
"But-" Pyro protested.  
  
"Go!" Gambit commanded pointing towards the door. Pyro sulked through the doorway. As soon as the door shut, he leaned against it straining for any sound at all.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the room...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Atlanta, what do you t'ink you're doing ta him?" Gambit muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Dat's da second time this week you've tried ta kill him. He's sixteen, fo' God's sake!"  
  
Atlanta stood. "It's the only way to help him."   
  
"What do ya mean? By killin' him yo tryin' ta help him?" Gambit asked puzzled.   
  
"You know him better than I do. There are only three ways to get him to do something. 1: Bribe him. 2: Scare him. or 3: Steal his lighter." she said dryly.   
  
Gambit sat at the small table. "Remy knows." he frowned. "What are ya tryin' ta help him wit?"  
  
"I'm trying to get him to run away. Get him away from here, you know?" she sighed sitting down across from him. "He's still got a chance to escape."   
  
"Maybe..." Gambit trailed off. 'Who's Leroy?' he thought, 'Remy'll ask later. First...' Gambit smiled. "You do care about Pyro."   
  
"Oh, God...Not this again." she snickered rolling her eyes.  
  
Gambit grinned temptingly. "Come on...You know you love him." He playfully stepped on her toe.   
  
Atlanta raised an eyebrow and giggled. "If I had a little brother, I imagine he would be something like John." Atlanta hooked her foot around Gambit's ankle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Pyro...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyro leaned into the door. 'What do they mean, 'Chance to escape'?' he thought. 'I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.' The room grew quiet.   
  
'Speak up. I can't 'ear you...' The right side of Pyro's face was flattened against the door. 'Uugghh...They're flirting. Time for me to ruin any chances of me not being the youngest Alcoyte.'  
  
Pyro stood and, with a smile, walked in the dining room. Atlanta quickly crossed her legs while Gambit shifted in his seat.   
  
'Yup, just like a little brother...' Atlanta winced.  
  
'Always there when ya don' need him.' Gambit thought sharply.  
  
A look of mock lament exaggerated his features. "Oh, I'm sorry! Just give me a second and you two can go back to your little game of footsies!" he said slinking out of the room.  
  
Gambit cringed and Atlanta turned red and buried her face in her hands.   
  
"Jus' go, Pyro." Gambit growled.   
  
Pyro grinned insanely. "One more thing before I go..."  
  
"What?" Atlanta said, forcing herself not to yell.   
  
"If I absolutely can't be the youngest Alcoyte any more, can I have a little brother?" he vexed.  
  
"You have 10 seconds." Gambit said.  
  
"Run." Atlanta purred.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok. there's my first chapter.   
  
Please forgive Pyro's on/off accent. R&R 


End file.
